sportabilityfandomcom-20200214-history
2015 FIFA Women's World Cup
was the 7th FIFA Women's World Cup. The 2015 tournament saw the World Cup expanded to 24 teams from 16 in 2011. UEFA increased from 5 to 8 teams with England, France, Germany, Norway and Sweden again qualifying after 2011 # England # France # Germany # Netherlands # Norway # Spain # Sweden # Switzerland AFC increased from 3 to 5 teams with Australia and Japan again qualifying # Australia # China # Japan # South Korea # Thailand CONCACAF remained with 3 teams plus Canada as host along with Mexico and United States again qualifying # Canada # Costa Rica # Mexico # United States CONMEBOL increased from 2 to 3 teams with Brazil and Colombia again qualifying # Brazil # Colombia # Ecuador CAF increased from 2 to 3 teams with Nigeria again qualifying # Cameroon # Ivory Coast # Nigeria OFC remained with a single team with New Zealand again qualifying # New Zealand | iconA1 = CAN | teamA1 = Canada | iconA2 = CHN | teamA2 = China | iconA3 = NED | teamA3 = Netherlands | iconA4 = NZL | teamA4 = New Zealand | A3_Q = Q | iconB1 = GER | teamB1 = Germany | iconB2 = NOR | teamB2 = Norway | iconB3 = THA | teamB3 = Thailand | iconB4 = CIV | teamB4 = Ivory Coast | iconC1 = JPN | teamC1 = Japan | iconC2 = CMR | teamC2 = Cameroon | iconC3 = SUI | teamC3 = Switzerland | iconC4 = ECU | teamC4 = Ecuador | C3_Q = Q | iconD1 = USA | teamD1 = United States | iconD2 = AUS | teamD2 = Australia | iconD3 = SWE | teamD3 = Sweden | iconD4 = NGA | teamD4 = Nigeria | D3_Q = Q | iconE1 = BRA | teamE1 = Brazil | iconE2 = KOR | teamE2 = South Korea | iconE3 = CRI | teamE3 = Costa Rica | iconE4 = ESP | teamE4 = Spain | iconF1 = FRA | teamF1 = France | iconF2 = ENG | teamF2 = England | iconF3 = COL | teamF3 = Colombia | iconF4 = MEX | teamF4 = Mexico | F3_Q = Q | R16_1a_seed = D1 | R16_1a = United States | R16_1b_seed = F3 | R16_1b = Colombia | R16_2a_seed = A2 | R16_2a = China | R16_2b_seed = C2 | R16_2b = Cameroon | R16_3a_seed = B1 | R16_3a = Germany | R16_3b_seed = D3 | R16_3b = Sweden | R16_4a_seed = F1 | R16_4a = France | R16_4b_seed = E2 | R16_4b = South Korea | R16_5a_seed = E1 | R16_5a = Brazil | R16_5b_seed = D2 | R16_5b = Australia | R16_6a_seed = C1 | R16_6a = Japan | R16_6b_seed = A3 | R16_6b = Netherlands | R16_7a_seed = A1 | R16_7a = Canada | R16_7b_seed = C3 | R16_7b = Switzerland | R16_8a_seed = B2 | R16_8a = Norway | R16_8b_seed = F2 | R16_8b = England | QF_1a_seed = D1 | QF_1a = United States | QF_1b_seed = A2 | QF_1b = China | QF_2a_seed = B1 | QF_2a = Germany | QF_2b_seed = F1 | QF_2b = France | QF_3a_seed = D2 | QF_3a = Australia | QF_3b_seed = C1 | QF_3b = Japan | QF_4a_seed = A1 | QF_4a = Canada | QF_4b_seed = F2 | QF_4b = England | SF_1a_seed = D1 | SF_1a = United States | SF_1b_seed = B1 | SF_1b = Germany | SF_2a_seed = C1 | SF_2a = Japan | SF_2b_seed = F2 | SF_2b = England | F1_seed = D1 | F1 = United States | F2_seed = C1 | F2 = Japan | runners-up = Japan | champion = United States }}